


Wish Fulfilled

by Elayna



Category: Kolchak: The Night Stalker
Genre: Don't copy to another site, First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elayna/pseuds/Elayna
Summary: Carl fails to produce a verifiable story for the umpteenth time.  Tony takes action.





	Wish Fulfilled

Carl was babbling, because of course he was. Alien or monster or government conspiracy or some combination, and people had died in horrific agony, but Carl had killed the creature with some sort of weapon, handmade and needing to be created from a certain type of metal or wood. And because Carl had explored and found the truth, even though no one else would listen, and put himself at risk, he had stopped more people from dying agonizing deaths. Truly, he deserved a medal. Except that whole government conspiracy part? Meant that all Carl had was a story he could babble at Tony but not verify. Not write. Not give to Tony as typewritten copy that Tony could edit and put on the wire.

What was the point of Carl slaying monsters and saving people if he couldn't produce a story? That was all Tony wanted, just words on a page, a verifiable story, was that too much to ask?

Carl's verbal explosion had wound down and he stared at Tony with his head tilted like a little puppy, waiting for his owner's reaction. Only Tony was just—so frustrated. He couldn't even yell at Carl, not one more time because of one more missed opportunity.

"Carl."

"Tony?"

"Do you know what you should do?"

"Tony, I've told you—"

Tony stood, walked around his desk. His crappy, scarred desk, which should be a much nicer, expensive desk, except that Carl had gotten him tossed out of prestigious jobs in both Las Vegas and Seattle. He placed his hands on Carl's shoulders. Carl was an average-sized man, but his shoulders felt slim, his body almost petite next to Tony's own sturdy broadness. "Don't, Carl, don't tell me about the monster."

"I told you Tony, it wasn't a monster. It was—"

Tony increased his grip on Carl's shoulders, pushing down. Sometimes people discounted Tony's strength, seeing the extra pounds, not appreciating the powerful muscles underneath. Carl looked perplexed, but slowly responded, sinking to his knees.

"You should suck my dick, Carl. That's what you should do. Because that mouth of yours has to be good for something other than alienating police captains and government officials."

"It was a police lieutenant, Tony, not a captain. And I don't think those so-called government officials were officially on any government payroll."

Tony sighed, and undid his belt buckle, unzipping his pants.

"Tony, you really—" Carl fell silent, staring in rapt fascination as Tony pushed down the front of his pants and his underwear, and pulled out his dick. He was proud of his dick, not excessively long, but like Tony himself, thick and wide.

"Tony, you seriously—"

Tony cupped the back of Carl's neck with one hand, holding his dick with the other. He was 50 years old, he wasn't accustomed to getting erections in his office, but it was surprisingly easy to give himself a few, quick strokes and he was hard, his dick pointing straight at Carl's mouth.

"Carl, you should suck my dick," he repeated. "Because that mouth of yours should be good for something besides telling wild yarns and getting yourself in trouble."

"Tony—" Carl lapsed into silence, his blue eyes staring at Tony's erect penis.

"Yes, Carl?" Tony asked, waiting to hear one more objection. Carl was still on his knees, though he didn't have to be. Tony wasn't holding him down that firmly, and Carl was reasonably strong, even if not as big as Tony. He could break away if he wanted to, stand up and stalk out. Staying on his knees was his choice. Maybe he understood how much he owed Tony.

To Tony's surprise, Carl leaned forward, his tongue flashing out, licking at his dick. The warmth felt good against the sensitive head. Carl looked up, his expression curious, as if he wanted to gauge how Tony was responding to the licking, and Tony met that look with his own, frustrated and impatient.

Carl focused forward again, on Tony's dick, and began mouthing at the head, licking and taking the tip into his hot, wet cavern. Tony didn't move, or twitch, letting Carl fellate him at his own speed, steady but slow.

Carl worked down Tony's length, his stupid, big mouth stretching wide to fit the bulk. Tony felt the head bump against the back of Carl's mouth. He wasn't going to fit all the way, but Carl was taking an impressive amount. The soft moistness felt delicious against Tony's sensitive skin.

Then Carl started bobbing his head back and forth, making these low purring noises in his throat. His eyes were shut, as though he wanted to block out all distraction except the feel of Tony's thickness almost gagging him.

It was amazing, perfect, everything Tony had wanted for too long, Carl to swallow his cock and not speak, not say anything. His hands were loose on Carl's shoulders, on top of his ridiculous blue jacket, and he threaded the fingers of one hand through Carl's short, gingery hair.

Glancing down, he could see Carl's knees, spread on the floor, and between them, the front of his blue pants was tented. Sucking Tony was turning Carl on.

Carl just kept going and going, as if he knew Tony had waited a long time, as though he himself were savoring the experience.

"Carl, you are so good," Tony had to say. "You suck cock like a dream. Your mouth—your mouth feels so good, Carl."

Carl made a sound as if he were agreeing with Tony, maybe that Tony's dick felt so good in Carl's mouth. His lips stretched so wide, Tony's dick sliding in and out of them, was an incredibly beautiful sight. Maybe afterwards, Tony would make Carl stand and unzip his pants and stroke him off, reward him for being so biddable. Or maybe not, maybe he would leave Carl frustrated the way Tony usually was.

"You should suck my dick every time you have a crazy story. Just tell me why you don't have an article for me, then get on your knees just like this and make it up to me, make me feel so good."

Carl made another one of those agreeing noises, and Tony realized he was about to lose it. He gripped Carl's head harder, this time with both hands, and took control, thrusting firmly back and forth, his dick bumping against the back of Carl's throat. Then he was coming, yelling out his pleasure, Carl's throat swallowing around the head of Tony's dick as he drank everything Tony gave him. Tony was rather impressed at the amount of come he produced, his balls feeling empty and drained by the time he released Carl's head and sagged back.

Too tired to stand, he collapsed into the ratty side chair. Carl was still on his knees, eyes closed, tongue licking his lips, the traces of Tony's come on his face.

"Carl, that was amazing. I may forgive you this time."

Carl didn't respond, rubbing the back of one hand over the bottom of his face, as if making sure all the evidence was gone.

Tony shut his eyes, resting. He'd have to collect himself soon, do up his pants again, but right now he felt too good, too tired to move.

Then there was a noise, like Carl yelling, and an explosive sound like a splat, and Tony was drenched in wetness. He opened his eyes in shock. Carl was standing over him, still in his blue suit, now with that silly straw hat on his head, and he held a stake in his hands.

"Tony, are you alright? Tony?"

"Let me guess," Tony said, looking down at himself, at what appeared to be liquid and gore all over his body. He wasn't in his side chair, but his regular desk chair, and his pants were done up. Carl's face was concerned, but he looked fine, with nothing to indicate he'd just finished gagging himself on Tony's dick. "There was a monster."

"It was fascinating, Tony. As best as I can tell, it fed its victims their dearest fantasies and then when they were weak and distracted, would drain them dry of all their energy, leaving behind a withered husk. Thank God it hadn't started on you. It hadn't, had it? Were you having a fantasy?"

"I was having a little nap, that's all," Tony said dismissively. "Can you find something to clean this up?"

"Sure, Tony." Carl rushed off.

Tony contemplated the mess and didn't move. At least the monster had been small or maybe mostly liquid, as the amount of gore wasn't anywhere close to a full-sized being. Still, there was no point in spreading the mess over more of his office. He supposed he should thank Carl for saving his life, but he had a feeling that the monster had only attacked him because Carl had annoyed or scared it.

Then Carl was back with a roll of paper towels from the janitor's closet and a bucket of water, dabbing at him, first on his face, cleaning him off, babbling as he explained the monster's fascinating back story. Tony shut his eyes and let the words wash over him.

He wished he could thank the monster, because no matter what, he'd always have this memory now. Even though it had been fake, it felt real, tangible. He'd always remember Carl sucking his dick as if he wanted nothing else, Carl almost desperate to swallow Tony's come. 

Dearest fantasy, indeed, and one that Tony could tell he would revisit many, many times.

~ the end ~

**Author's Note:**

> There are no fics for this pairing. That just seemed wrong and nagged at me. My thanks to Merry Amelie for the betaing!


End file.
